Enquanto Eu Viver
by Polly Evans
Summary: Songfic: - I Can Wait Forever – Simple Plan e Lullaby, Goodnight My Angel - Billy Joel
1. Eu Posso Esperar

**ENQUANTO EU VIVER**

**1. Eu Posso Esperar**

O cansaço fazia com que seu corpo doesse em cada parte, mas estava acostumado á companhia da dor, após tantos anos. Seus olhos pesavam gritando por descanso, por uma longa noite de sono, em vão. O quartinho era escuro, cheirava a mofo. E frio. Nenhuma das milhares de proteções ao redor do quarto impediam que as rajadas de vento transpassassem as frestas das madeiras. Mesmo seus colegas de quarto pareciam ter fugido dali, afinal, ratos e baratas tem toda a liberdade de ir e vir, ao contrário dele, um monstro.

A luz da vela fazia sombras sinistras nas paredes. Ele estava sentado na medíocre escrivaninha posta de improviso no meio do aposento. Tentava descobrir como dizer tudo o que queria, sem escrever quase nada. Até conseguir chegar ao destinatário, se conseguisse, a carta passaria por milhares de inspeções. Ao ser enviada e após ser recebida. Nem sua privacidade restava no meio de tudo, principalmente sua privacidade.

Num movimento quase desesperador ele escorregou a cabeça que estivera apoiada entre as mãos, desistindo, adormecendo.

Maldita raça! Maldita raça que não tem consciência de certo e errado!

Maldita guerra! Maldita guerra que não acaba nunca! Maldita guerra sem motivo!

Maldito homem! Maldito seja ele que não tinha direito nenhum de fazer o que fez!

Tinha tanta raiva acumulada que qualquer motivo a fazia perder o controle. Segurava a aliança com tanta força que não percebeu quando ela cortou a palma de sua mão, aquele tipo de dor tornara-se perfeitamente suportável se comparada com as outras. Levou automaticamente o ferimento à boca, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Os olhos permaneciam fixos na porta de frente á cama, como se esperasse por algo.

Um discreto resmungo a fez acordar de seus pensamentos. Teddy. Tinha que ir vê-lo. Recolocou o anel no dedo anular e saiu do quarto.

You look so beautiful today

_Você está tão linda hoje_

When you're sitting there

_Quando você está sentada aqui_

It's hard for me to look away

_É difícil para mim desviar o olhar_

So I try to find the words that I could say

_Eu tento achar as palavras que eu poderia dizer_

I know distance doesn't matter

_Eu sei que a distância não importa_

But you feel so far away

_Mas você parece tão distante_

A cozinha estava escura como era seu normal. Havia pouco movimento quando chegara, mas agora ela estava cheia. Os lugares da mesa comprida estavam todos ocupados por rostos sérios. O mais velho, estava na cabeceira. Dumbledore dava início à primeira reunião da segunda Ordem da Fênix. E eles estavam lá. Quase indiferentes.

Naquela época não era importante. Ainda assim, ele conseguia se lembrar de cada detalhe do rosto dela prestando atenção ás palavras do velho bruxo, lembrava-se como ela segurou o riso quando Mundongo roncou alto. E como ela parecia decidida de tudo que colocava em risco, era jovem, mas decidida.

Seu coração saltou dentro do peito fazendo–o acordar assustado, no meio daquela visão que o atormentava.

O rosto. O rosto dela.

E depois, tinham acontecido tantas coisas, tantas reviravoltas do destino. O que ele não daria para poder ver como seus olhos ficavam lindos quando sorriam... E sentia falta do modo como os seus não conseguiam desviar daqueles que brilhavam sorridentes.

And i can't lie

_E eu não posso mentir_

But every time I leave

_Mas toda vez que eu vou embora._

My heart turns grey

_Meu coração se torna cinza._

And I wanna come back home

_E eu quero voltar para casa._

To see your face tonight

_Para ver seu rosto esta noite._

'Cause I just can't take it

_Porque eu simplesmente não agüento._

Estava farta de tanto silêncio, de tanto drama. Queria poder acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Mas nada que ela fazia tinha diferença. Era uma impotente em frente aquela situação. E tinha raiva, raiva por ele ter aceitado sem questionar, sem pensar no quanto ela sofria e desejava poder trocar aquelas palavras frias e vazias de cada carta, por um, apenas um, olhar.

Lobo maldito! Ela sentia tanto a sua falta, mas não podia demonstrar, não podia fraquejar, não mais.

Havia uma guerra, e um bebê.

Seu coração sangrava desesperadamente, a cada noite que ele não estava ali. Estava se tornando hábito. Dias depois de sua última partida, foi dormir no quarto do bebê, era insuportável ver um lugar vazio ao seu lado na cama.

Mas não era certo culpá-lo. Desde o início sabiam que existiam conseqüências, e que as renúncias de seus desejos não tardariam a chegar.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao pensar nele, fora de casa, há tantas semanas, no que ele poderia estar passando. E o quanto ambos precisavam ser fortes, por todos, por ela, por ele, pelo bebê.

Lamentava que aquela guerra houvesse o privado de presenciar o primeiro sorriso do filho, durante o sono, por um sonho talvez. Feliz daquele pequeno que não sabia o que o rodeava, podia sorrir e sonhar sem culpa, puro. Isso, mas do que qualquer coisa, a confortava quando colocava a cabeça no travesseiro. Sabia que o filho estava bem.

Another day without you with me

_Outro dia sem você comigo._

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

_É como uma lâmina que me corta._

But I can wait, I can wait forever

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar para sempre._

When you call, my heart stops beating

_Quando você liga, meu coração pára de bater._

When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding

_Quando você vai embora ele não pára de sangrar._

But I can wait, I can wait forever

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar para sempre._

Aquelas lembranças vinham atormentar a pobre mente do homem. Pareciam ter acontecido num passado tão distante, quase imaginado. Mas não, eram reais, serviam para lhe dar forças e continuar.

Como era mágico o modo com que se preocupavam um com o outro. Um casal nada convencional. Ele sabia que não tardaria a acontecer, e enfim, ele recebeu a ordem e teve que abandonar o calor de sua casa. Por um bem maior, diziam-lhe, mas nada importava desde alguns meses atrás.

E o que fazia era apenas pensando em duas pessoas em especial, tentando fazer sua parte para tornar o mundo novamente seguro, para aqueles que amava, como nunca pensou que fosse capaz.

No começo era uma missão de poucos dias, mas as coisas se complicaram e os dias se tornaram semanas, que viravam meses intermináveis, insuportáveis, recheados de lembranças e saudades.

Guardava a foto dela no interior do casaco. E como ela era linda! Como tinha o poder de fazer tudo parecer trivial, até engraçado. Ela era a corda que o segurava em todas as noites difíceis, naquelas em que era um monstro.

No quartinho feio, o que mais o atormentava era a cama fria, sem o calor do corpo dela ao lado do seu. Fazia tempos que não era acordado por um beijo carinhoso, ele tinha tantas saudades...

You look so beautiful today

_Você está tão bonita hoje._

It's like every time I turn around

_É como se toda vez que eu me viro. _

I see your face

_Vejo seu rosto._

The thing I miss the most is

_A coisa que mais sinto falta é._

Waking up next to you

_Acordar ao seu lado._

When I look into your eyes

_Quando eu olho nos seus olhos._

Man, I wish that I could stay

_Cara, eu queria poder ficar._

O inverno estava próximo. Agora, todas as noites a lareira ficaria acesa, e a cama fria apenas esperava. O calor de corpos que não estariam juntos tão cedo.

As manhãs ensolaradas da estação faziam como seu rosto, congelado na expressão de conformidade diante de outros, e as noites geladas eram seu coração, dolorido por tanta indiferença. E saudades. Os ventos cortantes e rápidos tentavam levar para longe os pensamentos ruins, as ilusões de que logo ele voltaria, os pesadelos do que ele estaria passando.

E a tudo que ela poderia se agarrar quando estava na beira do penhasco era uma esperança. Pequena, singela. Uma esperança, quase proibida dentro do peito. Mas ainda assim, esperança.

Cada reunião parecia sem sentido certo, as idéias e mínimos avanços não diziam nada. Nenhum detalhe, por mais importante que parecesse para a Ordem, faria qualquer diferença dentro dela.

E havia Teddy.

Ela estava no quarto, embalando o bebê que dormira há pouco. Eram 2h da madrugada e ela não sentia sono algum.

Olhava para o quarto, sem realmente ver. Pensando no quanto ele estava se sacrificando por aquelas dois. Segurava uma das mãos do pequeno entre a sua. Aquele toque tão íntimo, puro. A pele macia e quente a fazia querer viver, por eles. Por todo o amor que sentia.

E cantava, baixo, suave. Uma canção de ninar que ouvia da mãe nas noites de tempestades, quando tinha pesadelos. Não percebeu que cantava mais para si do que para o bebê.

And i can't lie

_E eu não posso mentir_

But every time I leave

_Mas toda vez que eu vou embora._

My heart turns grey

_Meu coração se torna cinza._

And I wanna come back home

_E eu quero voltar para casa._

To see your face tonight

_Para ver seu rosto esta noite._

'Cause I just can't take it

_Porque eu simplesmente não agüento._

Another day without you with me

_Outro dia sem você comigo._

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

_É como uma lâmina que me corta._

But I can wait, I can wait forever

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar para sempre._

When you call, my heart stops beating

_Quando você liga, meu coração pára de bater._

When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding

_Quando você vai embora ele não pára de sangrar._

But I can wait

_Mas eu posso esperar._

I can wait

_Eu posso esperar._

I can wait forever

_Eu posso esperar para sempre._

Teddy. O pequeno Teddy. Lendo uma das cartas que a esposa mandara, tentou imaginar como ele deveria estar grande. Seria um Maroto, com toda a certeza.

"_... e você não adivinharia o que o lobinho aprontou ontem a noite. Sonhou, e sorriu..."_

Sonhou, sorriu.

Poucas palavras, grandes significados. E aquela maldita guerra havia tirado um dos momentos que ele tanto ansiara. O primeiro sorriso e ele não estava presente. Sentiu raiva de si, e ainda mais daqueles que causaram tudo, inclusive do velho bruxo. Que parecia não se importar com ninguém, desde que seus planos corressem bem, sem ter a noção dos sacrifícios que outros teriam que sofrer. E este fora o dele. Não conseguir ver seu filho, dando o primeiro sorriso. E o que viria depois? O primeiro passo? A primeira palavra?

Sentiu a raiva falar mais alto quando atirou a escrivaninha para o canto do quarto. Observou ela cair de ponta cabeça, bater na parede frágil de madeira. Inútil.

Tinha sorte de não ser uma daquelas noites. Era muito mais difícil sem ela por perto. Nas primeiras vezes ele percebia como ela sentia medo, do que ele se transformara, mas nunca, mesmo com receio, deixou de ficar ao seu lado.

Pegou a foto mais uma vez, observou, passou a mão por cada detalhe do rosto dela, e do pequeno.

Lembrou de alguns anos atrás, quando não se importaria com aquela situação. Estar escondido, ameaçado, longe. Antes, sentir-se-ia até honrado por participar daquela luta, vingar-se em uma batalha de verdade, fazer a diferença. Entregaria, de bom grado, sua vida se pudesse fazer a diferença. Antes.

Mas o destino resolveu brincar com a sua vida e a colocou em seu caminho. E ela mostrou que viver valia a pena, que a diferença está em entrar numa batalha para vencer, e não conformado em se sacrificar. Depois veio Teddy, e ele nunca imaginou que o desejo de viver pudesse arder tanto dentro dele, de novo, desde que fora um jovem Maroto.

Agora, havia duas pessoas por quem lutar. E no momento, nada a se fazer.

I know it feels like forever

_Eu sei que parece eterno._

I guess that's just the price I gotta pay

_Eu acho que esse é o preço que tenho que pagar._

But when I come back home

_Mas quando eu volto pra casa._

To feel your touch

_Para__ sentir seu toque._

It makes it better

_Sinto-me melhor._

Till that day

_Até aquele dia._

There's nothing else that I can do

_Não tem mais nada que possa fazer._

And I just can't take it

_E eu simplesmente não agüento._

Tonks e Lupin olhavam, separados, para a mesma lua. Sabiam que o destino não mudaria, e o deles era lutar. 'Por um bem maior'.

Precisavam apenas ser fortes, só assim agüentariam. Não havia nada a fazer, nada o que dizer, nenhum outro jeito. Era a realidade do casal, e sabiam disso.

Agarravam-se na lembrança de que não estavam sozinhos. Em algum lugar, havia uma outra pessoa que sofria também, a dor da separação, a dor da saudade.

Distantes, imaginavam as mãos unidas naquela noite de inverno. Juntos e separados, ele esperariam. Outro dia, outro mês, não importava.

- Eu vou te esperar, para sempre.

Foi o que disseram juntos em frente aquela lua crescente. Sem poderem se ouvir, sentiram.

Para sempre.

Another day without you with me

_Outro dia sem você comigo._

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

_É como uma lâmina que me corta._

But I can wait, I can wait forever

_Mas eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar para sempre._

When you call, my heart stops beating

_Quando você liga, meu coração pára de bater._

When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding

_Quando você vai embora ele não pára de sangrar._

But I can wait

_Mas eu posso esperar._

I can wait

_Eu posso esperar._

I can wait forever

_Eu posso esperar para sempre._

I can wait forever

_Eu posso esperar para sempre._

I can wait for the day, 'cause you're gonna come back to me now

_Eu posso esperar pelo dia, porque você vai voltar para mim agora._

I can wait forever

_Eu posso esperar para sempre._

I can wait forever

_Eu posso esperar para sempre._

I can wait forever

_Eu posso esperar para sempre._


	2. Canção de Ninar

**ENQUANTO EU VIVER**

**2. Canção de Ninar**

O quarto estava mergulhado na escuridão quase sólida, quebrada apenas pelos raros raios de lua que ultrapassavam a janela e refletiam no tapete fofo perto do berço. Há pouco ela sentira um arrepio percorrer a espinha, e ela soube que Remus também estivera pensando nela. Na saudade, no amor, na distância entre dois corações amantes. Não tardou e sentiu a garganta arder e os olhos queimarem. Raros eram os momentos de perfeita paz, normalmente era angústia e saudades, mas aquele menino, seu rosto pequeno e alvo era capaz de livrar seu coração do aperto do dia-a-dia, somente de contemplá-lo. A verdade é que ela nunca tivera muita paciência para o drama, sua vida sempre fora mais uma peça de comédia do que um filme repleto de lágrimas, o romance também nunca teve papel de destaque. No entanto, o destino foi quem lhe pregou a peça, e ela estava casada, e mãe, a senhora Lupin tinha uma vida diferente de tudo que planejara quando fora simplesmente Thonks, mas ainda assim, não seria capaz de pensar em uma vida sem aqueles dois, Remus, Teddy. E toda a calma de que precisava estava ali. Ele era sua ancora anormalmente leve e extremamente forte. Que fazia valer a pena viver a atual realidade.

Aquele pequeno estava em seus braços, dormindo tranqüilo. E ela continuava sussurrando a canção de ninar.

Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,

_Boa noite, meu anjo, é hora de fechar seus olhos _

And save these questions for another day.

_E deixar essas perguntas para outro dia _

I think I know what you've been asking me,

_Eu acho que eu sei o que você esteve me perguntando _

I think you know what I've been trying to say.

_Eu acho que você sabe o que eu estive tentando dizer _

I promised I would never leave you,

_Eu prometi que eu nunca deixaria você _

Then you should always know

_Então você deveria sempre saber _

Wherever you may go, no matter where you are

_Onde quer que você possa ir, não importa onde você esteja _

I never will be far away.

_Eu nunca estarei longe._

Teddy segurava seu dedo com aquela mãozinha pequena e delicada, tão macia quanto pétalas, tão branca quanto as nuvens. Seu lobinho respirava pesadamente contra seu peito fazendo-a perceber que não poderia, não agora, quebrar aquele toque morno. Thonks ninava o bebê com os olhos admirados, quentes, úmidos. Não havia explicações para aquela sensação, a de que uma coisinha tão frágil e incrivelmente quebrável era a fonte de toda a sua força e vontade de viver. Seu bebê. Ela era mãe, Ninphadora Thonks era mãe. Nunca se imaginara responsável por alguém tão pequenino, tão ligada a ele. Era assustador com toda certeza, mas quando encontrava aqueles olhos, tudo fazia sentido, cada coisa se encaixava no lugar correto e ela nunca fora tão consciente de quem era, do que sentia. Um sorriso sem felicidade, quase irônico lhe escapou pelos cantos dos lábios. Aquele ser saíra de seu ventre, ela o sentira antes mesmo de qualquer outro, ela o conhecia mais do que qualquer pessoa, numa ligação tão forte que era impossível imaginar um feitiço tão forte quanto, o que a fazia pensar que ali é que residia a verdadeira magia. Agora ela era capaz de compreender perfeitamente Lílian Potter. Olhava o rostinho sereno e cantava.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,

_Boa noite, meu anjo, agora é hora de dormir, _

And still so many things I want to say.

_E ainda tem muitas coisas que eu quero dizer _

Remember all the songs you sang for me,

_Lembre-se de todas as músicas que você cantou para mim, _

When we went sailing on an emerald bay.

_Quando fomos navegar numa baía verde-esmeralda. _

And like a boat out on the ocean,

_E como um barco no oceano, _

I'm rocking you to sleep

_Eu estou te balançando para dormir _

The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart

_A água é escura e profunda, dentro desse velho coração _

You'll always be a part of me.

_Você sempre vai ser parte de mim._

Aos poucos, sem perceber, ajustou as batidas de seu coração sincronizando-as com a respiração de seu filho. Ele parecia um anjinho. A mulher passou devagar e lentamente a ponta do dedo sobre os fios macios de cabelo, loiro escuro como os do pai. Baixou os dedos deixando que eles percorressem quase sem encostar, pelas pálpebras fechadas do menino, enquanto imaginava-as abertas. Os olhos também eram de Remus, cor de chocolate e brilhavam tanto. O nariz ela não sabia dizer, poderia reconhecer algo ali de sua avó, mas talvez não. Um narizinho simétrico e perfeito, redondinho e levemente empinado. Mas a boca, definitivamente era dela, pequena, o lábio inferior era pouco mais cheio que o de cima, num tom rosa claro, o mesmo tom que suas bochechas ficavam às vezes. O queixo redondinho também pertencia a ela. Thonks permitiu que sua mão percorresse decorando cada detalhe do rosto pequeno, o rosto de um anjo. Descansou sua mão em volta da cabeça dele, acariciando a bochecha com o dedão. Poderia ficar o tempo que fosse ali e não se cansaria de olhá-lo.

Permitia-se imaginar o futuro dele, uma vida de felicidades era tudo o que desejava. E se Merlim quisesse, ele viveria em tempos sem preocupações com as Trevas. No breu daquele quarto Thonks fez uma promessa a si mesma. Não importaria o quanto fosse difícil, o quanto ela tivesse que sofrer, o que ela tivesse que fazer, ela faria. Desde que soubesse que no futuro, seu filho poderia crescer numa sociedade segura, sem estas malditas guerras que esgotam a esperança e a compaixão. E absolutamente tudo o que ela fizesse daqui para frente, faria pensando neles. Em Teddy, em Remus, os homens de sua vida, aqueles à quem ela daria a vida.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,

_Boa noite, meu anjo, agora é hora de sonhar, _

And dream how wonderful your life will be.

_E sonhar sobre quão maravilhosa sua vida vai ser. _

Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,

_Um dia sua criança poderá chorar, e se você cantar essa canção de ninar, _

Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.

_Então em seu coração haverá sempre uma parte de mim. _

Someday we'll all be gone

_Um dia nós todos vamos embora _

But lullabies go on and on

_Mas canções de ninar continuam mais e mais _

They never die

_Elas nunca morrem _

That's how you and I will be.

_Assim como você e eu vamos ser._

Aquela canção de ninar, que sua mãe cantava à ela, fazia-a sentir-se em casa, protegida no calor materno. E agora a estava cantado para seu filho. Seu anjo. Teddy. Uma lágrima teimosa rolou de seus olhos e pousou no rosto do pequeno, que resmungou, se mexeu incomodado, mas voltou a dormir como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Thonks soltou a respiração que havia prendido sem perceber. Engolindo as lágrimas para não arriscar tirá-lo de seus sonhos, baixou o rosto até que sua testa encostasse na pele morna da testa do bebê, e sussurrou:

- Você é o anjinho da mamãe... Eu te amo meu lobinho... Por toda a eternidade.

Someday we'll all be gone

_Um dia nós todos vamos embora _

But lullabies go on and on

_Mas canções de ninar continuam mais e mais _

They never die

_Elas nunca morrem _

That's how you and I will be.

_Assim como você e eu vamos ser._


End file.
